Welcome to my heart
by anicchitan92
Summary: Imagínense esto: Lydia y Beetlejuice no se conocen, sin embargo podría decirse que esta es una loca historia parecida a la bella y la bestia. T para futuros capítulos.


Era un día hermoso en la ciudad, especialmente para un joven de 22 años llamada Lydia Deetz. – ¡Oh, pero que hermoso día! – Dijo mientras corría las cortinas de su habitación para dejar entrar los rayos del sol e iluminar un poco su oscuro y gótico cuarto.

-Lástima que me lo tenga que pasar trabajando…

Después de haber estirado su cuerpo, se dirigió a su baño para darse un buen baño caliente. Durante su baño, recordó la conversación que tuvo con sus amigas Bertha y Prudence después del trabajo.

-¡Oye Lydia! ¡¿te enteraste de la noticia?¡- Dijo Bertha prácticamente gritándole y agitándola por los hombros debido a su entusiasmo.

- ¡Bertha, detente! haha, debe ser una noticia muy emocionante como para que quieras sacarme el desayuno a la fuerza.- Tratando de controlar su mareo por el nuevo saludo de su amiga, preguntó- Y bien? Cuál es esa emocionante noticia?

-Recuerdas la vieja casa del Sr. Mc Gillian, la cual ha estado abandonada durante años y que está exactamente al lado de tu casa?- El tono de Betha estaba empezando a asustar a Lydia, porque sabía que cuando Bertha usaba ese tono, significaba que algo "interesante" estaba por pasar.

-Eh…si?-_** Oh, oh.**_

-Sucede que al parecer alguien de un país extranjero se va a mudar a esa casa.- Dijo la pequeña y tímida Prudence, acomodando sus enormes gafas.

-Y eso es emocionante porque…?

-¿Acaso no te da curiosidad? Por que ¡¿quién sabe qué clase de ser quisiera vivir en un lugar tan terrorífico y espeluznante?!A lo mejor algún viejo aburrido que quiera usar esa casa como su tumba, o tal vez alguna señora con planes de abrir una tienda de plantas carnívoras o…

-¿Porqué siempre tienes que mencionar personas extrañas y terroríficas? A lo mejor podría ser alguien amable que quiera tener una vida tranquila como una anciana, dulce y gentil o también podría ser un hombre atractivo de buen prestigio, rubio, de ojos azules o…

-¡Por favor, Prudence¡, No seas tan exagerada… ¡Ya sé¡ ¿qué tal si es algún científico loco que quiera crear otro Frankenstain para...

-okey, tengo un par de preguntas- Interrumpió Lydia- ¿Cuándo es que se supone que se muda este nuevo vecino?-_**Tal vez le he enseñado demasiadas películas de terror a Bertha**_**.**

-Mañana, por la tarde. Probablemente lo podamos ver después del trabajo.

-Ejem… y… ¿cómo diablos fue que se enteraron? No creo que haya sido por las noticias ni por el periódico, ya que de haber sido así, todo el pueblo habría armado todo un alboroto.

-Pues… podrías decir que tengo mis contactos…- dijo Betha con orgullo mientras pulía sus nudillos contra su blusa.

Después de bañarse, se enrroscó su toalla alrededor de su cuerpo y se dirigía a su cama donde ya tenía su uniforme del trabajo preparado: Blusa blanca con manga corta, falda negra que le llegaba a la altura de la rodilla, que al mismo tiempo la hacía lucir como una campana andante, medias y unos horribles e incómodos zapatos negros anti-derrapantes. De seguro se preguntarán "¿En qué trabajará nuestra gran talentosa artista para ganarse la vida?" Bueno, les daré un par de pistas: Mesas, comida y propinas. ¿Adivinaron ya? ¡Así es, señoras y señores! Nuestra hermosa gótica artista trabaja como mesera en un restaurante. La verdad es que ser Mesera no es tan fácil como uno piensa. Uno tiene que conocer miles de platillos, saber cómo van, aguantar toda clase de situaciones, ser paciente con los clientes difíciles. Pero lo valía gracias a las propinas; Y eso era suficiente. Especialmente si nuestra querida Lydia quería abrir su propia tienda de ropa gótica.

Después de haber salido de su habitación se dirigió a la cocina para tener un rápido desayuno antes de salir a trabajar. Tostó un par de rebanadas de pan, se preparó una taza de café y como si su vida dependiera de ello, se lo comió todo en menos de 10 segundos. Se lavó los dientes y se dirigió directo a la puerta principal para salir de su casa. Serró la puerta con llave y comenzó a caminar a su trabajo, sin embargo, se detuvo por un momento y dirigió su mirada a la vieja casa vecina a la suya, y la observó.

Es verdad que es una casa muy, pero muy vieja. Desde que el Sr. Mc Gilian murió, que fue hace aproximadamente 10 años, nadie ha querido comprarla, ni rentarla; Ni si quiera se han atrevido a derrumbarla, gracias a que empezaron a inventar historias de terror sobre esa casa: que el espíritu del abuelo sigue merodeando dentro de ella, que se han escuchado ruidos, llantos y golpes, etc. Debido a ello, la casa se fue desmoronando poco a poco. La hierba del jardín de la entrada fue creciendo (Casi le llegaba por la cadera). Sin embargo, hay una sola cosa que le llamaba mucho la atención a Lydia sobre ese terreno. Aparte de que, de alguna manera le gusta esa vieja casa, hay un árbol que desde que tiene memoria, siempre le ha gustado observarlo, ya que si uno lo veía más de cerca y con mucha atención, parecieraque el árbol tiene rostro, y que te observaba. Eso les incomodaba mucho a las personas, incluso a Lydia, pero aún así le gustaba ese árbol. Recordó que a sus 12 años, solía visitar mucho el jardín del Sr. Mc Gillian y que mientras él arreglaba su jardín, ella subía por el árbol y jugaba entre sus ramas. Ese recuerdo le trajo una sonrisa a sus labios. Puede que no les parezca tan vieja una casa de 10 años, sin embargo, su padre le contó que esa casa ha existido incluso desde los tiempos de tatarabuelo. En pocas palabras, la casa lleva más de 100 años. Wow. Después de despertar a la realidad continuó su camino hacia el restaurante.

Ahora que recordaba, el Sr. Mc Gillian siempre ha tenido la fama de ser un viejo aburrido, serio, mal humorado y que según no sabía cómo divertirse, o al menos eso era lo que todos los demás decían, ya que en sus recuerdos fue todo lo contrario. El siempre fue muy amable con ella. A menudo la invitaba comer galletas con leche mientras veían películas de terror. Solían divertirse muy seguido, especialmente en las noches de Halloween, ya que les gustaba mucho hacerles bromas a todos los que pasaban frente a la casa, y dar dulces por supuesto. Sin embargo, cuando él murió, prácticamente nadie a excepción de ella, su padre, que en ese momento no se había casado con su Madrastra Delia, y una vieja amiga que lo visitaba de vez en cuando, habían ido a su velorio. Fue ahí cuando se dio cuenta de lo solo que se debía haber sentido el pobre anciano.

-Me alegra mucho haber podido pasar muy buenos momentos contigo, abuelo.

-¿Lydia, con quién hablas?- Era Prudence quien las sacó de sus recuerdos. Para cuando se dio cuenta ya estaba a un par de cuadras del restaurante. Y era ahí donde normalmente se encontraba con sus dos amigas/compañeras.

-Oh, hola Prudence. Con nadie en particular. Ya sabes que suelo hablar sola muy seguido. Por cierto, ¿dónde está Bertha?- Le extrañó no verla, ya que siempre está con Prudence esperándola.

-No va a poder venir, dijo que tenía que hacer unas cosas importantes, o algo así. No fue muy detallada con la situación.

-Ya veo. Bueno, será mejor que continuemos antes de que se nos empiece hacer tarde.

Y ambas continuaron su camino al restaurante para comenzar con un largo, agotador y rutinario día de trabajo.

Después de terminar su día de trabajo, nuestras cansadas amigas se alistaban para regresar pero antes, Lydia le invitó a Prudence comer galletas con una buena taza de café, quien gustosamente aceptó la tan irresistible invitación. Así que las dos amigas se encaminaron a la casa de Lydia, no sin antes pasar a la casa de Bertha para invitarla también. Al llegar a la casa de Bertha, tocaron el timbre, pero nadie abrió la puerta.

-Tal vez no ha terminado sus pendientes todavía. Qué tal si le dejamos una nota mencionando que vamos a tu casa Lydia? Estoy segura que luego nos alcanzará.

-Excelente idea ¡-Después de escribir la nota y dejarla por debajo de la puerta de la casa, continuaron su destino.


End file.
